DESCRIPTION: This Phase II application proposes research and development related to the Multnomah Community Ability Scale, which is a 17-item instrument used to rate level of functioning for clients with severe mental illness. The measure is now being used in nation-wide studies, statewide in several states, and outside the United States. Phase I showed that it is feasible to develop a consumer self-rated version of the instrument and to design descriptors for the items in the clinician version. The proposed Phase II project will: (1) computerize the consumer version of the instrument, (2) translate the consumer version into Spanish and French, (3) examine development of descriptors for the consumer version, (4) computerize the clinician version, (5) update the user's manual, (6) update the training video, (7) translate the clinician version, plus the accompanying documentation, into Spanish and French, (8) develop a user's database of normative values, and (9) study use of the instrument for assigning levels of care. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The level of functioning instrument package to be developed by this project will be of great interest to behavioral health care provider organizations, payers, managed care companies, and disability determination agencies. The package can be sold to clinicians, behavioral health care organizations, and other, agencies.